Desired Revenge
by candy-belle
Summary: John is plague by a serious obsession and Randy has a shocking suggestion of how to overcome it. This is a seriously DARK slash fic - please read the warning at the top.


Title: Desired Revenge  
Rating: 18  
Summary: . John is plague by a serious obsession and Randy has a shocking suggestion of how to overcome it  
Pairing: Randy/John, Wade/Justin  
Warnings: violence, non-con, voyeurism, dark ideas and one very scary John  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
Notes: This is a very dark bunny that had been lurking away in my head but Monday's RAW gave me the perfect bunnyfood! As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

********************************************

"Johnny?"

Randy sighed sleepily as he reached across the bed for his lover. Frowning when his hand touched cold sheets instead of warm skin, he opened one eye slowly, his frown deepening when he realised the large bed they had been sharing was suspiciously empty. Yawning he sat up cracking his neck out as he scanned the darkened room. After a few moments he finally spotted his missing lover slumped on the sofa at the far end of the room, obviously deep in thought. Shrugging off the sheets Randy slipped out of bed and, not caring that he was naked as the day he was born, he padded over to the sofa.

John looked up and gave a sad smile chuckling to himself when without speaking Randy just pulled his arm out of the way and straddled his lap. Randy's powerful yet slender frame nestling into John's large bulk as if they were made for each other.

For a moment they sat in silence, John absently stroking Randy's back then slowly Randy rumbled, "What's up, big guy?"

John flicked him a look then went back to staring at the blank tv. Randy sighed and brushing his lips over John's ear he teased, "I can hear you thinking. Come on tell me. What's so important it dragged you out of my bed?"

John sighed and without looking at his best friend and lover he murmured, "I keep thinking about him."

Randy gave a snort of derision, gruffing, "Really? Nice to know I'm so boring."

Randy made to get off John's lap but John tightened his arms around him. Pulling Randy back down onto his lap, John soothed, "This has nothing to do with you and our relationship you know that. It's just..." he gave a sad sigh confessing, "I just...I'm obsesses by him by the thought of him. I just..." he flicked Randy a look and admitted softly "I wanna do bad things to him. Really bad things."

Randy smirked and snuggling in closer he lapped at the scar on John's neck whispering seductively, "What sort of bad things?"

"Bad things," sighed John tilting his head back allowing Randy even more access, loving the way the younger man nipped the pulse point with his skin.

"Tell me," breathed Randy his voice dripping with erotic delight.

"I want to break him," breathed John screwing his eyes shut unable to believe he was voicing his darkest fantast, "I want to rip him apart. I don't care if he enjoys it or if he even wants it, I just...I just...I just want to feel him break under me and I...I want him, the other him, to suffer to feel the pain of seeing a loved one destroyed I just..."

"You just want to do bad things," chuckled Randy humming the tune softly to himself. He was starting to rut against John, his hips grinding down against John's. Both of them groaning softly both of them starting to feel the other one, their hands roaming instinctively over each other's bodies. They knew each other so well knew what the other needed without asking without thinking. Letting his head fall back completely John groaned and caressing Randy's hips he sighed, "I can't stop thinking about it about what it would be like I...I.."

"You sound like me," teased Randy gently nipping John's lower lip, sucking on it gently before pulling back to look John in the face, "You've been spending too long with me."

"Never," protested John kissing the edge of Randy's chin, "Could never spend enough time with you."

"Good to hear," smirked Randy stealing a kiss. As they broke for air he added, "You know what would cure this obsession, don't you?"

"What?"

"You taking him," replied Randy simply.

John stared at him, blinking in surprise. He opened his mouth then closed it again before finally snapping, "What the...you want me to sleep with the little whor..."

"NO!" interrupted Randy firmly, "No I don't want you to sleep with him. I want you to fuck him. To hurt him. To do whatever the hell it is you need to do to get this obsession out of your system," he paused and running a hand over John's short hair he growled possessively, "I don't want you sleeping with anyone but me.

John smiled knowingly and flaring his hands over Randy's hips, he pulled him closer, thrusting up to grinding against him, asking seductively, "Take my mind off the little bastard then."

Randy smiled wickedly and rolling his hips against John's he whispered, "Willingly." Leaning down he claimed Johns' mouth for a hard kiss loving the way John melted under his attack. Keeping his eyes open, Randy gave a soft chuckle and hummed into the kiss, knowing that the next time John laid eyes on a certain someone all hell was going to break

John could barely stop the vicious grin spreading over his face as he watched Justin's head bounce off the car window. The impact shattered the window and as the rookie fell to the floor John felt something snap inside of himself. Grabbing the stunned Gabriel, he dragged him to his feet then threw him against the wall loving the grunt of pain that escaped the South African's lips. He gave a low growl of pleasure and before Gabriel could even think John hoisted him up onto his shoulders, held him there for a few moments then with a grin splitting his face he smashed the boy down onto the bonnet, Gabriel's right foot catching the windscreen shattering that as well.

As John growled his threat to the camera and shot Wade a totally unscripted wink he looked up and smirked. He could make out the all too familiar figure hiding off camera in the shadows, long arms folded around the near perfect torso. Giving a quick salute John winked at his lover. He waited for the locker room to wander away then turning back to the car he smirked as he surveyed the damage he'd already inflicted on the object of his desire.

Justin was groaning softly to himself, his head was pounding, his shoulder killed him and he was certain there wasn't a piece of him that didn't ache. The AA onto the bonnet hadn't been scripted and as such he hadn't been prepared for it. He felt hands touching him, pulling him off the bonnet and for a moment he wondered if Husky or David were helping but then as he cracked his eyes open he gave a startled yelp as he gazed up into the disturbingly sparkling eyes of John.

John grabbed Justin off the bonnet, held the swaying man upright for a few seconds before simply spinning him round and smashing him face first over the bonnet again. With a hand curled around the back of Justin's neck keeping the rookie in place, John gave a low growl that was scarily reminiscent of his long time lover and running his other hand down Justin's side he sighed," damn it you look so pretty when you're hurt."

"Get off me!" protested Justin.

His accent thickening as the pain and fear started to take over. He'd never seen this side of John before this scary dark and slightly erotic side. He closed his eyes hoping he was just in line for a private beating. But from the way John's fingers gripping his neck were undulating and caressing the taunt muscles of his neck, Justin knew in his heart of hearts that he was going to get far more than a beat down.

Randy gave a low rumble of appreciation as he watched from the shadows, watching as his normally reserved, relaxed and happy lover let his darker side out for once. He watched as John forced Justin's feet apart, watched as John thrust a thick thigh between the struggling rookies legs keeping them apart. He bent his head down rolling form side to side loving the show John was putting on.

"Stop struggling!" ordered John chuckling coldly.

When Justin swore at him, John cuffed him round the back of head. Justin groaned as his already injured head suddenly throbbed the sound making John growl with desire. Frowning he looked down and realised his hand was smeared with a faint red tint. Leaning down so he was crushing Justin's body between his own bulk and the car, John nuzzled his face against the wet hair and murmured, "Mmmm you smell good. So good."

He felt the wet transferring to his face and as he pulled back slightly he caught a glimpse of himself in the shattered windscreen – he had faint smears of blood streaking across his cheek. Smiling at himself he stroked the side of Justin's face sighing, "Damn you really are giving me the full fantasy aren't you, you little bitch!"

Justin gave a startled yelp as he suddenly felt the cool air of the night touch his previously covered arse. He started struggling even more but the previous attack, the head wound and the position John was holding him in all prevented him from doing more than squirming pathetically accidently grinding his now exposed butt against the visibly tenting on John's denim shorts. With a short bitter laugh John ran a hand over Justin's right buttock, the smile fading when he brushed a finger over the surprising wet entrance.

Fisting a hand in Justin's hair he dragged him up, bending him awkwardly as he hissed in his ear, "Who the fuck has had you already tonight, you little whore?"

Justin knew it was pointless to try and protest his innocence; the evidence was all too visible. Screwing his eyes shut he whimpered, "Wade...before the show he...we..."

"Slut!" hissed John slamming Justin back down on the car. Glancing over towards the shadows where he could just make out Randy, John gave a wink and drawled, "Well then guess if you've already been had once tonight I can just get on and do this!"

Without warning he undid his shorts freed himself then drove straight into Justin. No warning, no prep, just ramming in so hard Justin was thrust against the car. The resulting cry of agony was like music to John's ears. Drawing back he gripped the back of Justin's neck, forcing him to stay bent over as he started to ruthlessly piston his hips against the now struggling rookie.

From the shadows Randy watched breathlessly as John pounded into Justin. The South African's cries stifled slightly by the hand John had wrapped around his mouth pulling the younger man head back at an awkward angle. Not that Randy cared if Justin was in pain or not. He was captivated by the sheer power John was displaying. He often forgot just how powerful the big man really was. It was a power John rarely used on him and while part of him wondered what it felt like to be ridden so hard the rest of him, the part that adored John was thankful he never got to see or feel the side being unleashed on the screaming rookie.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" grunted John, punctuating his words with vicious thrusts. Each one drove Justin harder into the unforgiving bonnet of the car. "God you're screaming like a virgin!" mocked John twisting his hips making Justin cry out even more, "When we all know you're nothing more than a locker room slut. A whore..."

John leant forward crushing Justin beneath him. Nuzzling his face against Justin's blood slicked hair he whispered menacingly," We all know what you are, Justin. You think we don't see, the tiny shorts, the hands on the hips, the way Nexus all look at you like some bitch in heat."

He brushed a kiss against Justin's tear soaked cheek adding viciously, "But here's the thing. I know you. I know what goes in that dirty depraved brain of yours and guess what..." John pulled back snaking an arm around Justin's neck yanking him up forcing the angle deeper and deeper into the already abused body, "The person you really want to touch you - will never. Ever. Touch you and you know why?" He tightened the grip loving the way Justin clawed feebly at his forearm, trying to get him to loosen the hold.

"He would never want anything to do with a used, loose, cheap locker room whore who puts it out for any passing bastard who fancy's a bit of cheap arse."

John gave a low growl then, feeling his release coiling, he forced Justin back down. Holding Justin down with a hand between his shoulders blades, John suddenly pulled out and using his free hand he jerked himself off. As he started to peak, he looked over to the shadows, smiling when he caught narrowed grey eyes staring at him, just the tip of a pink tongue visible in the deepening shadows. Locking eyes with his lover John gave a final grunt then came, spurting hot sticky ribbons over Justin's backside staining the tanned skin of the now sobbing rookie.

Stepping back John watched as Justin slid off the bonnet crumpling against the car.

The younger man was sobbing sharply, his chest raked with the effort of not crying properly. Looking up he stared at John and murmured, "You bastard!"

John bent down and waving his hand in front of Justin's face, he mocked, "Maybe I am, but I'd rather be a bastard than a whore. I..."

"Cena!"

The sharp call made John glance up and as he did he saw why the call had been given. Smirking at the miserable heap lying in front of him, he ruffled Justin's hair then slowly melted into the shadows, murmuring, "Hey Justin..." he waited for the young man to look up before taunting, "...you can't see me."

Wade was in an already foul mood as he strode through the arena. It had been a shit night of Nexus but more than that he'd had to watch Justin get assaulted and not been able to do anything about it. As he stepped out into the car park he paused, glancing over at the prop car that was still there, still showing the scars where Justin's head and foot had smashed the windows. He was about to walk onto his own car when he heard a strangle cry. Glancing back he narrowed his eyes then as he made out a shape slumped against the car hidden by the shadows he froze.

"What the...Justin?" Wade's anguish cry echoed around the deserted car park.

The Englishman ran to his collapsed lover, worry and fear etched over his face as he knelt down gently turning the injured Justin over. He couldn't keep the horrified gasp in and as he brushed the dark hair, his fingers catching of the blood mattered locks. Fumbling to free his phone Wade quickly dialled 911, his hand shaking as he waited for the call to be answered, his eyes scanning the surrounding area searching desperately for sight of Justin's attacker.

He didn't see them.

He didn't see John standing wrapped in Randy's arms with Randy's head resting on the former champ's shoulder, the two of them enjoying the panic and fear that was rolling of the Nexus leader in waves. Kissing the side of John's neck, Randy rumbled, "Feel better?"

"Yeah," grinned John, his trade mark smile back in place replacing the cold cruel smile that had graved his face during his attack. He gave a little sigh adding wistfully, "Exorcised that obsession and got them back for the attack on Evan. And he finally knows what it feels like now..." his voice faded into a semi sigh, both of them thinking about their friend currently sidelined because of the vicious beat down he'd suffered at the hands of Nexus.

Twisting in Randy's arms slightly, John snaked and arm up, caressing the shorn head and pulling his lover in for a much needed kiss. For once Randy let John dominate the kiss, letting his lover take whatever he needed to get himself back under control. He knew how much loosing control scared John.

As the kiss broke John leant back against the Viper and murmured, "Take me home Baby. Take me home and help me forget the darkness."

"Willingly," replied Randy, pressing his lips against John's stealing a second softer kiss.

He stepped away from the embrace but keeping an arm around John's broad shoulders, he gently turned John away, guiding him away from the scene of the assault, leaving Wade alone in the car park with what remained of his shattered lover.

FIN x


End file.
